Running Engine
by GrangerHermoine
Summary: Kurt graduated and he decided to go to NYC with Blaine. What happens when the plane goes off course? What will they do when they find themselves stranded on an island with 12 other people? Will they find their way through it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hi! I originally wrote this story on wattpad, but I thought that it would be a great idea to extend and fix the chapters and post it for my fellow klainers on ! Inspired by lord of the flies and Lost, I hope you enjoy!**

Kurt and Blaine sat on their first trip to new york together. They were already 17 and graduated and Burt allowed them to go on a graduation trip to New York. Kurt was beyond happy, he kept jumping when he got to the Lima airport with Blaine.

"Blaine! We're going to New York!" Kurt squealed adorably.

Blaine looked at Kurt's wide glaze eyes and smiled wearily.

"I know Kurt. You said that four times already." Blaine said. He was smiling but his eyes were dazed.

Kurt stopped jumping.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt said.

Blaine bit his lip.

"I don't...I uh..." Blaine began, not sure how to put this. " I've never flown." Blaine sighed.

"Really?" Kurt said, surprised.

"Yes. I've always come up with an excuse to take in train, or go on road trips, never fly." Blaine said.

"Are you scared?" Kurt asked, concern written all across his face.

"It's fine, Kurt. I love you and I am willing to fly if you're flying." Blaine said, looking at Kurt lovingly.

"Awww..." Kurt said, pecking Blaine quickly on the lips. A man in the airport shot him a dirty look. Kurt glared at the man.

Blaine quickly caught on and wrapped his arm protectively across Kurt's waist.

"Let's check in your luggage." Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

After they checked in the luggage, Kurt pulled his remaining suitcase behind him towards their gate.

Kurt lifted his suitcase and bag onto the platform, ignoring Blaine's attempt to help.

"It's fine Blaine... I can handle it!" Kurt said jokingly.

Blaine smiled, his boyfriend may seem fragile, but he is strong, both emotionally and physically.

Blaine lifted his suitcase and bag onto the platform as Kurt removed his four ziplock bags of liquid.

"Kurt... Four bags... of liquid?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt frowned.

I need my regime! Really Blaine." Kurt said, mocking disapproval, but his smile ruined the act.

After they passed the unmissed gates, Kurt was once again pulling his suitcase behind him and carrying his bag, Blaine doing the same.

"Terminal four." Kurt read off his ticket.

Blaine followed when Kurt pointed towards the designated plane entrance.

They sat down on the seats before Kurt lifted his sleeve to reveal a watch. The sky outside was still dark.

"Four thirty..." Kurt mumbled before turning to Blaine. " We have another half an hour."

Kurt frowned, and took out his phone to text Burt and tell him they are in the boarding area.

Kurt was exhausted and Blaine could see that. Kurt began to doze off on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine wondered when he got so lucky to have Kurt as a boyfriend, not knowing that Kurt was thinking the same thing about Blaine at that moment.

"All regular passengers may start boarding." An announcement was made through the intercom.

Kurt slowly woke up.

"Whattsgoinon?" Kurt asked, an eyes opened.

"Honey, the plane is ready for one Kurt Hummel." Blaine joked.

Kurt woke up instantly and grabbed his luggage and bag at lightning speed.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Kurt asked. Blaine stared incredulously at Kurt.

They waited in the line, Kurt pouted at the long line. In his head he was humming "move along...move along...move along..." impatiently.

Nevertheless, they waited for their turn.

" Next!" the airport assistant said.

They moved towards the boarding entrance, flashed their passport with ticket and joined the rest on board.

They moved towards the seats, Blaine looking wary.

"Can you sit on the window seat?" Blaine asked as they walked in.

"Sure." Kurt replied without hesitation.

Kurt didn't mind sitting by the window. In Fact, he wanted to sit by the window.

Blaine smiled as they put their carry ons on the luggage storage on the plane and sat down.

Kurt buckled his seatbelt, as Blaine stared off worriedly. Kurt helped Blaine buckle his seatbelt as Blaine returned to reality.

When the passengers were seated and the Plane started moving, Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tightly.

Kurt smiled reassuringly at Blaine.

"Honey, it'll be fine." Kurt said, smiling.

Kurt didn't suspect that anything would go wrong.

If only he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi! Thanks for reading this fanfiction. First of all, I want to thank KiannaKitter for her supportive comment! Second of all: I don't own GLEE or shows like Lost and Survivor and certain not Lord of the Flies.

* * *

Blaine was still pale when they were seated. Kurt hugged Blaine but when he broke the hug, Blaine put his head against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt felt nervous because Blaine was nervous, but there wasn't really a good reason, was there? Suddenly, the Plane jerked and Blaine shot up. Kurt was feeling freaked out by Blaine's overreacting.

'Blaine, calm down, the plane isn't even in the air yet. And when we are, don't freak out, I promise that I protect you, though there is nothing to protect you from.' soothed Kurt. Blaine nodded, and when the Plane begun to tip upwards, he shut his eyes tight and held Kurt's hand. After a few minutes, the plane was in the air, but Blaine's eyes were still closed. 'Blaine?'

Kurt stared at Blaine and realized that he fell asleep, he felt the urge to burst out in giggles, because Blaine fell asleep after a panic attack. He looked around and kissed Blaine on the cheek lightly, Blaine smiled. Kurt realized that he couldn't just stare at Blaine the whole time. Though he wanted to, it would cause suspicions and it's the last thing he needs is for some homophob to attack them on the plane. He plugged his head phones into his ipod and fell asleep alongside Blaine.

* * *

The seat belt like switched off, and noises started to wake Kurt. He fluttered an eye open and then the other before processing the sound. They sounded like complaints. More than one complaint. He eavesdropped a little.

'-over the ocean!' Were they suppose to be flying over the ocean? No. They were going to New York.

'I understand your concern, but-' said the flight attendant, but she was interupted.

'We're going off-course!' someone else yelled.

This caused people to start to wake up and react. Kurt shot up. He looked out the window. _That can't be right. We are practically flying the wrong direction! _He got up before a slight but sudden turbulence pushed him back down. The announcement came on.

'Excuse me! Many of you have noticed that we are going off course, and we are sorry. There seems to be a slight technical difficulty with the tail-'

But another turbulence took over and the flight attendance fell over. A few yelps came from the group and the loud shifting of luggages could be heard. Kurt shut his eyes. He might not be afraid of flying, but he was sure terrified of the 'slight technical difficulty'. Kurt shut his eyes and grasped he arm rest before the whole plane shook violently. He looked and saw the flight attendance looking frightened and clueless. He cursed lightly in his head.

Blaine began to wake. _Oh, how could this be worse? _thought Kurt. He hushed Blaine who was about to talk, and saw the terrified look on his face. 'Go back to sleep, Blaine.' said Kurt. He stood up and moved towards the flight attendance. They may know more than he, and he will not be clueless in a situation like this.

'Um, would you mind telling me what's going-' a sudden lurch cut him off and he snapped from the nerves. ' Okay. That's it. Which one of you can let me talk to the pilots? Who's piloting this thing?' he raged. The flight attendance backed off and one of them threw a key at him. _Really? That easy?_ thought Kurt. He pushed his way towards the pilot door before the whole plane shook. He opened the door and a flight attendant screamed.

_That's how much worse it could be._

Two pilots lie there. One passed out and the other bloody, a peice of metal sticking out of him. Behind him the people began to panic. Crap. No one was piloting this thing. Kurt turned to the flight attendants, or at least the ones that aren't passed out. 'Can anyone? Pilot?' he asked, terrified. They shook their heads and Kurt gulped. He pushed the passed out pilot off the seat, not wanting to look at the other one.

He took flying lessons. A very basic one that explained what each button does and how to control. He never really flew before, and looking at the buttons, he freaked out. He willed himself to calm down before another turbulence hit. He grabbed the handles and shut the wing top, directing the plane up. But it wouldn't go up. Next plan... land the plane. Kurt opened up the sides and turned the tail, hoping to find an island nearby. He didn't really get the chance when a huge impact hit the plane and tilted it to the right.

The engine broke and detached from the plane and Kurt could hear the people scream. Plan C, and please let it work. It was water below them.

'OKAY! EVERYONE CALM DOWN!' Kurt screamed. The noise died a little and Kurt leaned agaisnt the right aisle to make his way towards one of the exits. He pointed at the man beside it. 'Open that. Everyone who sits beside a exit needs to open the doors and set the floats. Put on your lifejackets.' He was starting to have trouble breathing. 'FAST!'

The doors were opened and people began filing out. Kurt made his way towards Blaine, who looked sick.

'Everything's fine, it'll be alright, okay? Just put on your jacket.' said Kurt. Blaine took out his jacket. In horror, Kurt couldn't find his, but he didn't tell Blaine, because he knew Blaine would give him his. Blaine was his priority right now, and he needed Blaine to get out. ' Go to the exit, I am right behind-' another turbulence.' -you. '

Blaine held on to Kurt and they made their towards the exits. The sea was coming nearer and nearer and Kurt looked around to see that everyone was out. Blaine looked at Kurt and realized that Kurt didn't have a life jacket. He attempted to give him his, but Kurt pushed him towards the door. They don't have much time left.

'Go- Blaine. Go. It'll be fine, just go! ' said Kurt. Blaine cried and hung on to Kurt.

'I am not going without you. I am not-'

'Yes you are Blaine! I am not going to let you stay. GO!'

'NO KURT !' cried Blaine, but Kurt pushed him out the plane, not before uttering a single sentence, 'I wasn't lying when I told you I'd protect you.'

How ironic all this was.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story! Let me know what you think! I shall await the next chapter along with you.


End file.
